


I wish...

by SandersShips



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Get ready to cry, Other, QPP Logan/Roman/Virgil, Sad, Song Fly, fly, grab the tissues, somewhat unsympathetic Logan, tw suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandersShips/pseuds/SandersShips
Summary: Patton realizes all of his attempts to stay close to his friends are failures. What is there left to do but to let them go?  And he knows only one way to do so properly.





	I wish...

Everything hurt.  
Patton didn't understand. He thought he had been doing well. He had been doing his best to care for his friends, but somehow he had messed everything up. Trying to help Virgil had sent him spiriting into a panic attack, which made Roman upset and worried Logan. The trio were what people knew as QPPs, something that Patton was not apart of.  
Really, he had only been doing his best to help Virgil feel better. The music he chose only made the man sadder, and he hadn’t been able to do anything productive. When Roman has gotten there, he found Virgil a mess on the couch, and Patton doing nothing helpful. He gave Virgil a blanket, and it was the only thing that he had done that was any sort of helpful. When Logan got into the apartment he saw Patton standing near the corner as Roman consoled Virgil, who had begun to calm down. Logan shot a glare at his friend, moving to his partners to be another person to keep Virgil grounded. Patton left without a word.  
Things like this had been happening a lot recently. Patton would do everything he could think of to keep them all happy and healthy, but he kept screwing it up. He made them dinner one night, not knowing of Romans new diet. He organized Logan’s desk and now some documents were missing. He had gotten up to make a midnight snack and terrified Virgil who was on the couch.  
Patton had been trying to not lose them. Since the trio had gotten closer, he felt so left out. He hated the feeling of being shut out, so he did everything that he could to try and make them happy. And all he had done was royally screw everything up. Patton didn’t want to lose the friends he had kept all his life, and he was terrified this would tear them apart.  
It didn’t. He had done that himself.  
Patton walked up the stairs to the roof of the apartment building. It was ten stories, and by the eighth he was trembling, tears leaking down his cheeks.  
“I wish that I could fly..”  
He sung softly, trudging up step after step. He knew what he was going to do. They didn’t need him anymore. The trio would be happy he was gone. They would be freed from Patton’s idiocy. Patton would never upset them again, as he wouldn’t have the opportunity to.  
“Way up in the sky..”  
He had reached the roof now, looking up to the cloudless sky. It was warm out, but not overly so. In fact, he was enjoying the weather. He was glad it was a nice day. Maybe it would distract from everything else. He stepped forward,’icing towards the edge of the buildings roof.  
“Like a bird so high..”  
Yes. The birds. He could see them fluttering around, some of them landed on the building. It was nothing but pigeons, but he didn’t mind. Patton still found them beautiful. Everything was beautiful if you looked hard enough. Everything except for him.  
“Oh I might just try..”  
He stepped up on to the railing, looking down at the cars on the street, and people on the sidewalk. He smiled gently. This was a nice sight. This day was supposed to be a good one. At least nothing would hurt in anymore. He could finally be free.  
“Oh I might just try.”  
Nothing hurt anymore.  
He was free.


End file.
